


Little Blue Bundle

by BlazingOrder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Each chapter will cover one month of pregnancy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, Sequel, Shuichi and Tsumugi are 24
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingOrder/pseuds/BlazingOrder
Summary: What happens when a weeb and detective are about to become parents...the result?A mix of fluff, humor, and a journey through pregnancy!(Sequel to (Un)Surprise!)
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Morning Sickness/Cravings/Rest!

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is I promised I'd do a sequel and so I provide!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first Chapter!

Let it never be said that pregnancy wasn't a magical experience.

"Bleeaaarggghhaa"

Let it also never be said that it was an easy thing....

"Mmmwwaaaaggggg" came the ugly sounds from one Tsumugi Shirogane who was currently experiencing morning sickness.

It had been about a month since her and Shuichi found out they were about to become parents, and since then they've been filled with nothing but joy at the thought of the two becoming three.

"Hhhaaaahlaaaa"

Although waking up and puking in the toilet early in the morning was a _major_ downside for Tsumugi despite knowing she'd have to go through it.

"It'll be alright Tsumugi it'll all be over soon" came the loving words from Shuichi Saihara, who was rubbing circles around his wife's back and doing his best to supportive to his girlfriend.

" _Don't patronize me you impregnating horndog!-_ bleeeaaarrrrghaa"

(Side Note: This is actually the tamest insult she's given to Shuichi in her pregnancy... _so far!_ )

Mood swings have also seemed to take effect and despite the insults Tsumugi has given Shuichi thus far, he's been pretty understanding about it (although that doesn't make it any easier).

"Haa....haa...haa" Tsumugi panted nearly out of breath.

"You alright?" Shuichi asked in concern

Tsumugi turned her head and gave him a stink eye "what do you _think?"_

"......" Shuichi knew better than to answer that question.

" _Sigh,_ I just wanna go back to bed" she says, Shuichi helping her stand up.

Both of them exited the bathroom that was connected to their room and went straight for their bed.

"..Love you" Shuichi said lying down

"Can't say the to you" Tsumugi retorted back

"I know that's not true Mugi"

"It is so!"

"Alright then if you don't love me then why are you with me?" Shuichi said with a grin.

"I love that you let me live here" Tsumugi countered with her own grin.

"Oh! then what's with all the hugs, kisses, and nickname!" He said in a (fake) suspicious tone.

"Well I gotta pay you rent somehow!" She said in a (fake) haughty tone.

Shuichi smirked "but I thought that's what saturday night and _special_ occasions were for".

Tsumugi tried to think of a comeback, but all she could do was blush at what he just said.

"Y-you that's cheating! you're a cheater!"

"Nope I'm a detective, a detective who _knows_ what what'll make you blush".

"Mmmmffff" by this point Tsumugi was puffing her cheeks in embarrassment.

Shuichi gave his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead before saying "goodnight I love you"

Shuichi closed his eyes decided to get some rest, that's when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and something being pressed against his back.

Opening his eyes and turning his head slightly Shuichi saw blue haired lover snuggling up to him.

"Yes?"

"I hate you..."

"Ok" Shuichi closed his eyes

".....but I also love you..." Tsumugi getting out some final words before closing her eyes falling instantly asleep.

* * *

The morning came and Tsumugi was just waking up, when she opened her eyes she saw that her boyfriend wasn't there beside her.

Deciding to search for him she got out of bed and stretched.

"Now where did my Shuichi go?..."

(Side note: whenever Tsumugi wakes up in bed alone she always makes it a game to look for her boyfriend and always starts off by saying the aforementioned catchphrase above)

Tsumugi started by searching the bathroom that's in their room.

"Nope not in here!"

She then search for him in the hallway bathroom

"Guess he's not taking a shower....darn"

(And she was calling Shuichi the horndog?...)

She then went downstairs to see if he was in the livingroom or the kitchen, as she was walking down the steps however Tsumugi caught a whiff of something that smelt....good.

Something made with batter?

Chocolate chips?

Syrup!!

"Pancakes!" Tsumugi shouted as she ran down the stairs and right to the kitchen.

And sure enough she was right there they were pancakes that looked fluffy, smooth, with chocolate chips right in then and a syrup next to the plate their on!.

Oh and her boyfriend was making them, but more importantly PANCAKES!

"I don't _suppose_ you made these pancakes for a certain beautiful blue haired cosplayer who also happens to be carrying your child did you!?" Tsumugi said not so suddenly.

Shuichi rolled his eyes and chuckled at his girlfriend's no so subtle hinting, "And good morning to you to, also you _would_ be correct I did indeed make these just for you".

Tsumugi's eyes widened in excitement (Tsumugi _really_ loves pancakes just like a certain **detective** she's a fan of) as she goes up to hug Shuichi.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best bf in the world?" 

"Oh? And here I thought you hated me, atleast that's what you said last night". Shuichi says teasing her a bit.

"Wha- nononononono not at all I-I was just really tired and-" Tsumugi said trying to "explain" before being stopped by Shuichi.

"Relax I'm just kidding now have a seat and enjoy" he says pulling out a seat for her.

Tsumugi still a little embarrassed takes the offered seat and sits down.

Shuichi goes to get them a couple of forks and gives one to her once he gets back and takes his own seat.

As soon as the fork was in her hand she went right in and devoured a few bites in less than a minute.

"Slow down there Mugi you might wanna make sure you've chewed-"

"Let me eat might pancakes in peace ******"

"..."

"...sorry I didn't"

"It's ok"

"You sure?"

Shuichi nods

"Oh ok then" she says continuing eating the pancakes fast (albeit just a _bit_ slower).

They continued eating in silence for another few minutes until Tsumugi spoke up again.

"Soo what's the occasion Sweetchi" she asks him

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why make pancakes today?, you usually only do this on the weekend or when you have days off, so why today of all days?" She asks him questioninly.

Shuichi responds with "Well after last night I wanted to do something to cheer you up so I decided to make you your favorite breakfast food"

Tsumugi didn't say anything for about a minute, but she did get up from her seat and went over to hug Shuichi.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"It's been about a week I'd say" Shuichi responds.

"Well then I'm saying it now, I love you for now and always!" She says putting her nose against his, both giving each other an eskimo kiss.

This was a joyful moment until Tsumugi spoke up again.

"And umm since I love you and you love me and all, you think you could get your lovely pregnant girlfriend some more pancakes?" She says pointing to her empty plate.

Shuichi just rolled his eyes playfully "You're lucky I made extra batter"

* * *

"Alright and I think I'm gonna end it here for now, thank you all for coming to my afternoon stream and I'll see you all next time!" Tsumugi said waving to the camera.

"Aaannnd done!" She said turning off the camera the live stream she was doing.

(Side note: Other than being a cosplayer and a commissioner for art/costumes, she also a streamer on Twoitch by the username Ultimate_Cosplayer_53)

"I'll make sure to upload this one later, and save..."

(Side note: she uploads her VODS to a Utube channel named BlueCosplayerV3)

"Alright now that _that's_ done..." Tsumugi looks at the clock.

1:27pm

She then felt her stomach growl "Well I did skip lunch so I guess it's time to get something to eat then!" She said while patting her stomach 

Tsumugi went to the kitchen grabbed her keys and went out the door.

_* **C** **lose***_

_*Open*_

"Right forgot I need my wallet..."

* * *

When Tsumugi got home she had three paper bags with her and a milkshake.

She set her stuff on the table then rubbed her hands together.

"Now then which should I have first!" Tsumugi said eyeing her food like it was her _prey._

One of the paper bags contained a chicken sandwich with extra pickles on it.

One of them contained two crunchy shelled tacos.

And one of them contained a double deluxe bacon burger.

Now obviously she'd have to eat them-

"TRICK QUESTION! I'LL.EAT.TAKE ALL OF _THEM!"_

one at a time....

Well then nevermind I guess.

**(24 Minutes Later)**

After _scarfing_ down all of her food (which btw was just her **lunch** ) Tsumugi decided to play some video games in the livingroom.

After sifting through Ninja Gaiden, Ys, and Persona 4 Golden (which btw she's played and _completed_ 11 **times),** she had finally decided to play Ninja Gaiden just so she could play something new.

( _"Maybe another day Investigation team...maybe another day._ ) 

However after only playing 20-30 minutes of the game Tsumugi felt a bit low energy (most likely due to the food she ate and also still being full).

So she saved her game and turned it off and then she flopped back onto the couch feeling like lying down and taking a nap.

( _"Perhaps another Ryu Hayabusa"_ ) were Tsumugi's last thoughts before closing her eyes and falling asleep...

* * *

"I'm back!" Shuichi's voice echoed inside his/Tsumugi's apartment.

Shuichi closed the door behind him, then he looked around trying to see where his wife goes.

"Where could Tsumugi be?"

(Side note: Shuichi does _not_ play the same game Tsumugi does when searching for her)

That's when he noticed three bags on the table, he walked over to them to see if he could gather something from them....and he did.

"My girlfriend must've been hungry, so after she'd gotten done eating I suspect she would've gone to play some video games afterwards".

The Livingroom it was!

Shuichi headed towards there expecting her to play Fire Emblem, or Trails In The Sky, or Persona (she _really_ likes that series a lot) but instead what he found was....

His girlfriend taking a nap.

Aaand she left her glasses on aswell....

Shuichi approached the sleeping beauty and carefully removed her glasses and set them on the nearby lamp table.

Shuichi then gives her a kiss on the forehead "I love you" he whispered.

He was then about to walk away but then went to Tsumugi's belly.

"Hey there I just wanted to say I love you to" he says to it and then kisses Tsumugi's belly.

Shuichi then walked away for real this time, however he didn't know it....

But the moment walked away, Tsumugi's lips began to smile.


	2. Update (not an actual Chapter)

Ok so this is just gonna be me being transparent about this story in particular because I feel like you should all know the state of this fanfic.

First things first I actually have the second chapter done, however the reason I haven't released is because I wasn't satisfied with it.

This lead me to read over the first chapter a few more times and the more I read the more I became dissatisfied with it.

Then I read over my chapter notes for the next few chapters, and it made me realize that I wasn't satisfied with the direction of the fanfic.

So does this mean this fic is cancelled?

Yes and No

Yes I'm cancelling this particular story

No I'm not gonna leave anyone hanging

Basically I'm just gonna reboot the story and try and come up with a better idea/what format I wanna give it.

So for anyone disappointed I'm sorry, but don't fret a new version will take this one's place, probably not soon but it will.

So until that point I hope you at the very least enjoy the fic that preceded this fic.


End file.
